Namek's Explosion... Goku's End?
Namek's Explosion... Goku's End? is the thirty-first episode of the Frieza Saga and the one hundred sixth overall episode in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Namekkusei Dai Bakuhatsu!! Uchu ni Kieta Goku" (ナメック星大爆発!! 宇宙に消えた悟空). The episode first aired on September 4, 1991. Its original American air date was November 2, 1999. Summary Following his defeat of Frieza, Goku flies desperately through Planet Namek, searching for a way off the dying planet. Meanwhile, King Kai relays the news to Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu that Goku defeated Frieza, but breaks up the celebration by telling them that Namek is on the verge of exploding and Goku just might not make it off in time. Goku finally manages to find Frieza's spaceship, although it is in pretty bad shape. Despite this, Goku enters and searches for the control room. Eventually he finds it and switches it on, activating the launch sequence. Unfortunately, Frieza's previous claim of Vegeta having wrecked the ship beyond repair proves to be true: the ship dies in the middle of taking off, and Goku only barely manages to escape the ship as it falls into a pool of lava. The ensuing explosion puts a strain on King Kai's antennae, rendering him unable to sense Goku anymore. Goku is left stranded on Namek as the planet finally explodes, vanishing completely from the face of the galaxy. King Kai, once his antennae recover, searches the universe but cannot find Namek or Goku anywhere. Yamcha uses King Kai's telepathic link to contact Bulma on Earth and tell her that Goku defeated Frieza but did not make it off Namek in time. Bulma, however, seems unconcerned, gleefully telling Yamcha that they can revive Goku and Krillin with the Namekian Dragon Balls, since Porunga can revive someone multiple times (unless the person died of natural causes). Unfortunately, King Kai spoils the celebration once again: Porunga can only revive someone back to the place they died, which means he would send Goku and Krillin back to Namek, or rather, where Namek used to be, where they would just die again from the lack of oxygen. Hope seems lost for Goku and Krillin. Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo and Bulma are left devastated. Filler In an anime-only segment, Vegeta hides his remorse for Goku's apparent death by pretending to be pleased and boasting about it to the point that Gohan challenges him to a fight. Despite landing a few good hits, Vegeta subdues Gohan and is only stopped from hurting him more when Piccolo intervenes. Frustrated at Gohan's attitude, Vegeta flies off (although he is still with them in the next episode). Dende goes to see if Gohan is OK, but Gohan is still emotionally hurt, and Piccolo feels deeply bad for his friend. Gallery GohanPunchingVegeta.jpg|Vegeta's farce goes too far Gohan vs vegeta6.png|Gohan kicks Vegeta in the stomach Vegeta kneed gohan in the stomach makeing the young haff saiyan coguh up spit.png|Vegeta beats Gohan Gohan_gets_punched_in_the_mouth.png|Vegeta beats Gohan Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z